Ryder's Big Night Out
by NormanMySweet
Summary: A heart-warming story on Big Smoke and Ryder's first ever gay experience in a sleazy run-down hotel.


Ryder's Big Night Out ByNorman

"Smoke, you a busta." exclaimed Ryder, smoking a blunt in the back seat of Big Smoke's banged up Savannah. The two were taking a trip to Las Venturas for a weekend vacation, as the Johnson Boys were long gone and the hood was in bad shape. The car was riddled with burnt-up cigs and empty boxes of Cluckin' Bell, and the smell of marijuana stuck to the seats like tar. "How the hell we gon' get to ell-vee in dis hunka shit?" said Ryder, finishing up his last blunt. "Nigga don't be getting all upset now" wheezed Big Smoke. "Imma perfectly capable driver, you hear?" Ryder had a doubtful look on his face as he gazed amongst the lights and pedestrians of downtown Los Santos. He threw his cig out the window before adjusting his jacket. After another half an hour, the two realized it was getting late. Big Smoke pulled up to one of the hotels at the north side of town and entered the building.

Big Smoke and Ryder stepped up to the counter, making sure to conceal whatever weaponry and drugs they were currently carrying. A young lady came around from one of the hotel offices and began to reserve them a room. "Your room is 51, right down the hall. Have a nice day gentlemen." she said as she gave Smoke the key to room 51 before walking back into the office. They both made their way down the hall, unlocked the door, and were greeted by a dank, cluttered hotel room the size of a kitchen. The floor was covered in stains and other mysterious substances, and god knows what the hell was emitting such a foul odor. The floor wasn't the only tainted surface; the walls had dents and the wallpaper was barely hanging onto the plaster beneath it. "And how much did dis shit cost us again?" questioned Ryder. Big Smoke ignored him and slowly walked on over to one of the chairs and sat down, letting out a long raspy groan. Ryder scoffed and laid down on the bed.

He pulled out a Hustler magazine from his left pocket and began skimming through the pages. Big Smoke caught a glimpse of the anorexic woman on the front page and instantly a boner sprouted from the base of his jeans. He coughed a little before laying his hands on his lap, attempting to hide his ever-growing love handle. Ryder looked up from his magazine and took a look at Big Smoke, shifting around nervously in his chair. "Nigga what's going on wit you?" he asked. As Big Smoke was replying, his mouth was left wide open in mid sentence after taking a glance at the mountain arising in Ryder's pants. The two were horny as hell, and they both knew it. "Ryder, I think it'd be in yo best interest if you undress yoself." Ryder gave him pause as he stared at him for a good minute or two. Big Smoke got up and said "We're both hard, so why not try sumtin' new?" Ryder digested this for a bit and shrugged. He got up and began to unbuckle his jeans. Big Smoke let out a quiet chuckle as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"So, Ryder" Big Smoke said as he was undressing. "Ever have sex with a 300 pound black man with respiratory problems?" Ryder ignored him and got down to wearing nothing but his boxers and sunglasses. Big Smoke, on the other hand, was completely naked. You couldn't eve tell if he was wearing dark brown swim trunks or not due to his fat completely swallowing his 12 inch penis. He rubbed his hands together and got down on the ground in front of Ryder. Ryder's cock was throbbing through the fabric, and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. Big Smoke licked his fat lips as he slowly unfastened his shorts and let them drop. Ryder's cock nearly bitch slapped Big Smoke as it came whirling out with intense force, oozing with precum. Big Smoke smiled. "Looks like Thanksgiving's coming early." He then latched onto his thighs, opened his mouth, and rammed his face into Ryder's crotch.

Ryder instantly let out a loud groan as his penis touched the walls of Smoke's saliva ridden mouth. Big Smoke was not going easy here, oh no. He was forcefully shoving Ryder's cock in and out of his mouth. He continued eating his hambone, faster with every lick. Ryder, shaking with pleasure, reached down and took Smoke's hat off before burrowing his face into the crevice. The smell of grease and sweat turned him on even more, as his climax was approaching fast. Before he could even blink, a white stream of crisco shot from his reddened tip all over Big Smoke's face. Smoke licked around his lips and wiped the rest off. "Musta felt pretty damn good." he said, quietly. "But you're not the only one with a dick that needs tending to." Ryder knew what was coming next.

Smoke grabbed him by the arms and flung him around, revealing his muscular shaved ass. A wide grin grew on Smoke's face, knowing how tight Ryder's puckered asshole would be. "Brace yoself, boi" advised Big Smoke, as he clenched Ryder's sides and started plowing the everloving christ out of him. Ryder yelped in a mixed sensation of pain and pleasure as the thick throbbing cock pierced his anus. Panting, Ryder gripped the bed sheets tightly while Big Smoke thrusted his cock deeper and deeper in the dark twisted paths of Ryder' asshole. Smoke began to squeeze Ryder's ass before giving him a reac-haround. Smoke grabbed Ryder by the member and toyed with it a little before pumping in rythm with his thrusting. "Motherfuck, MOTHERFUCK" Smoke yelled as his climax was drawing near. Ryder continued to moan with each prod of his penis, and yell with each thrust to his ass. Ryder looked back a bit and opened his mouth. "Smoke... I wanna get dis down perfect. We gon' cum together, you hear?" Big Smoke nodded in anticipation for the event in store. The time was coming where both Ryder and Big Smoke would cream together in perfect synchronization, to mark the day where the two shared their first gay experience and the cheap hotel bedding beneath them. "Oh god, Smoke, hold me!" Ryder screamed. Big Smoke turned him around and got in a riding position. Smoke began thrusting even harder, with Ryder's ass making impact with Smoke's thigh each time. Smoke leaned in and started to make out with Ryder in a passionate homosexual embrace. With one hand on Ryder's ass and the other on his cock, they both could feel the force flowing through them. It was coming.

As the two continued to tongue wrestle, Ryder withdrew from Big Smoke's mouth and whispered in his ear: "I love ya man... I love ya" As the words escaped from Ryder's mouth, a tidal wave of white wonder exploded out of Ryder's penis. The sheer amount of pleasure that was sent surging through Ryder was not enough to mask the sensation of his bowels, which have become flooded with Big Smoke's salty man spunk. Smoke withdrew his cock from Ryder's wet anus, and cum began to drip out. They both collapsed on the bed, holding eachother gently and falling asleep. The next morning, Ryder was awakened by the sounds of sirens and chatter. Looking next to him, he noticed that Big Smoke had disappeared, and this did not bode well with the man. He got dressed and walked out the door only to find Big Smoke on a stretcher, still naked from the night before. He began talking to one of the officials, who informed him that Big Smoke died from a heart attack last night. Ryder was then struck with a severe wave of guilt, knowing that this could have been avoided. The sex was too much for his fragile corroded heart to handle. And then Ryder killed himself and shit so I wouldn't have to write out any more of this dreadfully boring and poorly written fanfic.

THE END


End file.
